The Swap of Tecna and Stella
by McShizzleGirl
Summary: There's a blast happened on Magix. Not all were affected, but Tecna and Stella are. Its up to the rest of the Winx and Specialists to find out how and where the blast happened, also why it swapped Tecna and Stella. And its up to Tecna and Stella on how they are going to adjust on each others body. RE-WRITTEN! Formerly known as "The Swap."
1. How did it happen?

**Hey guys! This is my first fan-fic on Winx Club!**

**This was also re-written, Its hard to make everyone's POV. Besides, the story is getting a little bit out of hand. :3**

**Btw, if you didn't know, the story was formerly called "The Swap"**

**Please, no flames! If you don't like it, just don't comment, keep it to yourself.**

**AND please Review! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Rainbow owns Winx Club. I own the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: How did this happen?  
**

A blast occured, everyone panicked afterwards, the Winx and Specialists layed down on the ground, because of the blast's impact to them.

**Tecna's POV**

My eyes snapped open, wondering what happened. I rubbed her head, I found out that my hair was silky, long, and...

Wait, did that blast just occured? Where did it came from? Maybe it is the witches' fault.

Then I heard a scream, somewhere beside me.

"Oh my! What happened to my hair!?" It seems like someone was...using my voice?

I saw the others wake up, they also did the same thing as I did when I woke up, rubbing their heads.

Then Bloom said, "Tecna, whats wrong?"

Wait, I am Tecna! Wait, oh my, this can't be happening.

Then she screamed again, "Ahh! I am in Tecna's body!"

I knew it, me and Stella exchanged bodies, I wonder how it happened? Could it be because of the blast? No way, the others are still on their own bodies.

"Oh great, seems like me and Stella exchanged bodies. Could it be because of the sudden blast?" I asked my friends about it.

Stella winced, "No! This can't be happening! I wouldn't be able to follow my own dreams when I am in Tecna's body!"

The others was shocked about this, they didn't know something like this could happen because of the unknown blast. I am sure they didn't know what to do, or evern what to say! I am still shocked, but soon recovering.

I rolled my eyes at Stella, I am also worried, what will I do with Stella's body? I am sure she won't allow me to use my gadgets!

And I won't allow her to dress up my body.

**Stella's** **POV**

No! I can't allow this! I need to get back to my body soon!

"How are we gonna go back to our own bodies?!" I shouted, I am really worried about my own body.

"We can't help you with that Stella, even we don't know what really happened. But maybe we should find out where the blast comes from, maybe that blast is the reason why you guys exchanged bodies." Bloom stated.

"I may be thinking that this is from the Trix, I saw where the blast came from. Its from Cloud Tower. Maybe they did this willingly!"

I am really mad at the Trix, I remembered they were playing tricks on us. Many tricks I tell you. I am getting sick and tired of those silly witches!

"Oh Stella, Tecna, I assure you that everything will be ok! We will just have to find out who did it. Leave it to us, while you guys need to adjust a little bit." Flora hugged us both, reassuring us that everything's gonna be fine, with just a little adjustment.

_I closed my eyes thinking this was only a dream. But no, this is the reality. Seems like Tecna and I have to face it._

_I hope everything will turn out to be fine._

* * *

__**As you can see, this story is being re-written, I found it hard to write everyone's POV!  
**

**Thanks ChibiHorseWoman for telling me about it. :)**

**I'll try updating this as soon as I can!**

**SuperSizedMcShizzleGirl signing out! :3**


	2. An Idea

**Hey guys! This is my first fan-fic on Winx Club!**

**This was also re-written, Its hard to make everyone's POV. Besides, the story is getting a little bit out of hand. :3**

**Btw, if you didn't know, the story was formerly called "The Swap"**

**Please, no flames! If you don't like it, just don't comment, keep it to yourself.**

**AND please Review! ;)**

**Sorry for not updating! :/ I have been busy lately...**

**Disclaimer: Rainbow owns Winx Club. I own the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: An Idea**

**Stella's POV**

I have no idea how this happened. This just happened yesterday...

Now here I am, staring at my own mirror. All I can see is Tecna's reflection.

Obviously that not who I am, but oh well...

I hope the Winx and the Specialists will soon find the one who made all of this mess!

I need to get back to my own body! There's got to be some way...

**Tecna's POV**

I don't know who did this or what did this. But I seriously need to get back to my own body. Like right now.

As you can see, Zenith is in danger now, and they need me, as their Guardian Fairy!

But how could I go there when I am in Stella's body?!

By the next month, I will travel to Zenith!

I have already told the other Winx to at least find who it is in a month...

**No POV**

Stella stood up and walked towards the common room, Tecna too. They were both bored, while the rest of the Winx insisted that they should have a rest, while they search.

"Hey Tecna, how's my body doing?" Stella asked as she slumped on the couch.

"Fine. Very fine. How's my body? And by the way, no slouching with my own body." Tecna sat on the couch with Stella.

"Oops, sorry. And your body is doing fine too..." Stella stopped slouching.

They both stared at each other for a good minute.

Then Stella began to laugh.

"What are you laughing at Stella?!" Tecna was really shocked, Stella just...laughed...

"What? Hahaha! I have no idea what we are doing here! Hey, how about we search the library and find out how to reverse this spell?" Stella asked.

"Hey, I just heard that from you for the first time! Good job! Hehehe. Of course we should! Lets go to the library." Tecna stood up, dragged Stella to the door, and started heading to the library.

They now reached the library. Of course, they scanned through all the Spells books to know how to reverse a spell.

"Hey Tecna! I now know how to reverse! Well actually, I know someone who can reverse it!" Stella handed the book.

Tecna scanned the book that Stella have given, "Hmmm, maybe she can help us, but how in Magix are we going to that place?!"

Stella got an idea. "Leave that to me, I got an idea!" Stella whispered to Tecna, and she nodded in agreement.

"Lets now get ready!" Stella dragged Tecna back to their rooms.

"Ouch!" Tecna squealed as Stella drags her.

* * *

**Hehehehe, wonder whats the plan? Its on the next chapter...**

**R&R PLEASE! :D **


End file.
